falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Siri
|level =2 |actor =Lora Cain |dialogue =FortSiri.txt |derived =Hit Points: 25 |tag skills = |edid =FortSiri |baseid = |refid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= }} Siri is a Legion slave living at the Fort in 2281. Background Hailing from a small settlement in New Mexico, Siri was enslaved around 2278 in a Legion raid.The Courier: "How long have you been a slave?" Siri: "Three years and counting. If I could just get across the river, I'd be free. Not that I'd try it - I've seen what happens when you get caught." (Siri's dialogue)The Courier: "Where are you from?" Siri: "A small town in New Mexico. The Legion burned it a few years back - that's how I ended up here." (Siri's dialogue) She was training to become a medical doctor, but never managed to complete her studies due to her enslavement.The Courier: "You're a doctor?" Siri: "I never finished my training - the Legion saw to that when they overran my town. I do know basic first aid, but I've had to rely on tribal remedies to treat illnesses and injuries - healing powders and all that. I'm always running low on xander root. Plenty of broc flowers, though." (Siri's dialogue) However, her skills made her a valuable asset to Caesar's Legion, as she knows basic first aid and can create basic tribal remedies to treat illnesses and injuries. This was found to be useful in a culture that forbids more advanced medicine.The Courier: "What is that machine in your tent?" Caesar: "It's called an Auto-Doc. As the name suggests, it's an automated physician - more or less. It can treat broken bones, cuts, punctures, scrapes. Sometimes I bestow its use upon someone I favor. Makes for a powerful gift, in a culture that forbids painkillers and is largely ignorant of medical science." (Caesar's dialogue) As a slave, she has seen first hand what the Legion does to those who try to run away. This fear has kept her from trying. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Powder to the People: When talking to her, the player character can gain some XP and Legion fame by passing a Survival check of 20 in which they help her improve upon her recipe for creating healing powder. Other interactions * If returning Melody's teddy bear, Siri will remark that it was a kind thing to do. * If the Courier is accepted by the Legion, she will give them a satchel of healing powder every day if asked, and six if they have helped her with her recipe. * If the Courier begins to kill members of the Legion, she will flee from her location and one will be unable to speak with her at all (she reverts to simply saying "Excuse me." like all the other slaves in the Fort). * If the Courier is female, she will comment about how long it was since she saw a free woman, and warn the Courier to look out since she overheard some legionaries whispering about "trying you out." Inventory Notable quotes | | | }} Appearances Siri appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Siri may disappear from the game for no apparent reason. A possible fix for this bug may be to use the console commands , , , and , in that order. This will revive Siri and place her where you are, allowing you to talk to her. Gallery 6 of Clubs.jpg|Collector's edition playing card References Category:The Fort characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas human characters Category:Fallout: New Vegas slave characters Category:Collector's Edition playing card characters de:Siri es:Siri ru:Сири uk:Сірі